Human Intolerance
by Rachel-Jane Kensington
Summary: Daltalawein was brought to Lothlorien as an infant mortal. Now she must answer the nagging of the truth in her blood and heritage, while trying not to forget her home. it seems like a legolas and oc paired fic, i know, but its not. being rewritten
1. Prologue

hey all, I posted this earlier last year but I didn't like where it was going, im re-writing it now and it should be a lot better, hope u all enjoy! ;)  
-niki

ps-You guys know it belongs to Tolkien, I know it belongs to Tolkien, don't sue or I'll kick you…

Prologue

The courts looked down at the infant. The courts of Rivendell, Mirkwood and of course Lorien were all there.

"Where did she come from?" Arwen, daughter of Elrond asked Lady Galadriel, looking up with interest from the crib.

"A woman came in the night and gave her unto us, to keep and to teach." The She-Elf answered, being careful not reveal the importance of who this woman was, knowing it would, in time, hurt the life of the tiny mortal before her.

"What is her name?" Thranduil, King of Mirkwood asked.

"She hadn't one, so I gave her Daltalawein." Galadriel told them. They all looked strangely at the bundle now. Daltalawein? For it meant "take and give more", why would Galadriel name her this? She would take nothing from them it seemed. But then, mortals grew quick and made rash decisions, as Elrond had discovered first hand about 3,000 years ago.

"Do you see her fate?" asked Haldir.

"Nothing can be seen of a young mortal's fate, but she is to stay here, I will raise her, she will cause no threat to our way of life." Galadriel looked down at the child with something in her eyes. Some would read it as love; but no one would believe that, no matter how true it proved to be in the following years.

In the following days, however, many elves came to gaze upon this new wonder, as if they'd never come upon a human before. Many elves brought gifts for the child; clothes, a few incantations, wreathes of flowers, precious jewels, and but one necklace. Given to her directly by Prince Legolas Son of Thranduil, the afore mentioned King of Mirkwood. It was, in representation, from the entire court, for Thranduil in his greed for precious things refused to give the mortal much, if what he gave. But she would hold it closer to her than much else, in spite of every other thing she'd received.

Indeed, she did grow quick and within the span of but a few years, she was walking and talking, something she'd grow to be a bit too good at. They'd be damned if she didn't have a mouth on her. And such the mischievous little thing was she that sometimes they mistook her for a hobbit. But though she grew fast, ate fast, and Gods above talked fast, she was also rather quick in the mind, for a human anyways. But it was most unnatural, her grace and speed. But elves, being the same way, mistook it for being raised around things that were quick mentally and physically. God forbid a human be as good as them, or pure of heart.


	2. Feasts and the Future

Chapter One  
Feasts and Dresses

Feasts. Oh how she hated feasts. All the eating, and the masses of elves, and all their horses crowding the barn. Most of the time she'd get whinnied right out of the stables. There was never anything to be done during the day, because most people were asleep. And she'd be left alone to sit by the waters or in the roots of trees, feeling ignored and in the way.

Tala dreamed of defeating orcs with her bow. Of taking her sword to the very gates of Mordor and fighting in the battles that Galadriel refused to fill her ears with.

"Young girls should be tending to gardens and exploring their abilities in the arts, not worrying about such things." She would preach, "Now go on, go play with Listle." She'd laugh, pushing Daltalawein on. Listle was her best friend, but still an elf. After nearly 300 years she was only an inch taller than Tala, who was eight years old. Tala hated how time seemed to go so much faster for her. In an elf's life; there was so much time for excitement and magic. And they seemed to always know things before her. As if Galadriel wanted to keep secrets from her.

But if Galadriel refused to tell her stories of old, then who **_did_** fill her head with such thoughts?

Well that was easy. The Mirkwood elves seemed always ready to tell of how they'd defeated many an enemy. But there was one in particular that was exceptionally good at depicting battle scenes. Or any scenes for that matter.

Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Sovereign of the Green Wood.

"Tala!" someone called from below her balcony. Tala gasped, snapped from her thoughts. She ran to the balcony and struggled to lean over the edge. It was Grian, a servant-maiden who seemed to like telling Tala when she was in trouble.

"Yes Grian?" her childish voice called back.

"Aren't you ready yet! We can already see torches from royal boats coming this way. Galadriel wants you at the waters to great them with her!" she shouted up.

"I'm fixing my shoes, I'll be down in only a second!" she shouted back, crouching low to lace her slippers.

"Dresses," she mumbled to herself in disgust, rolling her eyes, "What stupid and clumsy things. Who ever invented them liked cloth a bit too much." She sighed, fixing the sleeved on her dress, while standing in front of her full length mirror. Why couldn't she wear leggings and boots, like Legolas! Why couldn't she dress like the hunters?

"Tala! Hurry up!" Grian shouted again.

"Ready!" she exclaimed, racing out of her room, down the stairs, and had just reached the bottom and was about to start sprinting full on toward the waters when she ran smack into something and fell backwards, landing on her back.

"Ow!" she grumbled sitting up. Then she looked forward and saw a pair of boots there.

"Oops." She said, slowly raising her gaze.

"Oops indeed." The person said. Her eyes landed on their face and she sprung up grinning.

"Leggy!" she exclaimed. He picked her up and she threw her arms around his neck. He set her back down and crouched to her level.

"I missed you." He said ruffling her hair. She gave a small giggle.

"Did you bring me anything?" she inquired hopefully.

"Maybe."

Her eyes lit up. "Please! Please, please, please!" she begged.

Suddenly he pulled a bow from his quiver. It was miniature compared to his, but beautifully crafted, and just her size. She sucked in a deep breath, her mouth open wide.

"Is it really for me?' she asked taking it hesitantly.

"It most certainly is." He said. The gold inscription on the bow glowed fierce. She furrowed her brow at the elven symbols.

"I can't read this, what does it say?" she asked, studying the inscription closely.

"It says, Aierea Mellonea. Short friend." He said, rising, and taking her hand. She looked up at him, admiration in her eyes.

"Legolas?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Is Mithrandir here? I'd much like seeing him."

"I don't believe so; last I heard he was visiting Harlindon."

"Harlindon, eh? You would hope so, wouldn't you young elf?" Gandalf appeared, seemingly out of no where.

"Mithrandir!" She exclaimed, running to him.

She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Oh, Tala! Look at you! You're sprouting higher than the hobbits."

"They all say I grow fast. I don't like it very much." She said. He then knelt before her.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up. I brought you something, but you must keep it a secret." he said.

"Oh, I can do that!" she said, excited.

Gandalf smiled at Legolas and he returned it, eager himself to see what the wizard had brought. From behind his back he pulled out a bundle tied with string. Tala got on her knees and quickly undid it. She unfolded a pair of boots! Lace up suede boots just like the ones Legolas wore to go hunting.

She got up and threw her arms around the old man.

"Oh Mithrandir, it's the most wonderful thing! Thank-you! Thank-you both so much!" she beamed.

"Tala I told you to hurry up, now let's…go…" Grian stopped when she saw the company the young girl was keeping. Tala gave a small hiccup and ran around to Legolas, hiding behind his legs. Gandalf rose and the servant-maid stood there with them both staring at her, almost challenging her to take Tala forcefully with them there. Meanwhile, Tala peaked out from behind Legolas. Again, she hiccupped.

"We will come when we are ready." Gandalf informed her. She bowed deep and low before him.

"My deepest apologies, Mithrandir. And Your Highness." She bowed toward Legolas as well.

Grian left disappointed and embarrassed. Tala blushed, and hiccupped again, then looked up at Legolas grinning.

"And you!" Legolas laughed, "Let's get you to the grounds before we all get in trouble and they decide to cook _us_ for dinner." He chuckled, helping her onto his back for a piggy-back ride.

"Faster! Faster!" she giggled as they reached the waters, "Ya know, you make a really bad horse. Snow-Jer could beat you any day!" she said sliding down. She crossed her arms and craned her neck back to look at him.

"I bet he could, Snow-Jer has four legs and I only have these two, I would **_hope_** he goes faster than me." He said sitting down at the table with a chuckle.

"Honestly Legolas, when are you going to stop amusing that child?" Thranduil said discretely, sipping from his goblet.

"Father, you act as though she poses a threat. She's just a mortal child."

"Lady Galadriel says she's most unusual. I'm told she wishes to go into battle. Is this true?"

"Certainly, she's very ambitious. She only wants to prove herself is all. I reckon she'll grow out of it."

Thranduil nodded thoughtfully, "But still, little can be said when one is only seven years of coming into the world."

"Eight."

"Pardon?"

"She's eight Father. And don't worry so much. Perhaps that's the reason I venture off with the child so much, her buoyancy." He said looking back at the smiling child.


	3. Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman

Chapter Two: Not a Girl, Not yet a Woman

"Tala! Tala get up!" Grian shook the young girl. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" she asked, sleep dripping from her voice. Slowly, she sat up in the bed.

"Your birthday, that's what!" Grian said laying Tala's dress out for her. Tala washed her face and brushed her hair. Grian was about to leave her to change, but stopped and turned at the door.

"Oh, and Tala?"

"Yes?" she said, looking up.

"Happy Birthday."Tala smiled, "Thank-you Grian. Good day to you as well." Tala said. With that Grian left, closing the door behind her.

Tala looked down at her clothes and sighed slumping her shoulders at the sight of the deep red wine dress. She winced at the site. Going over to her dresser drawers, she threw on her gray leggings, silver tunic, and laced up her worn, leather boots. She pulled her dark hair back into a solid braid and threw her quiver onto her shoulder. Tala looked at her self in her full length mirror and nodded in satisfaction.

At eighteen years old she may have grown up, but she still hated dresses, loved to fight, and when ever she got nervous, she still hiccupped. She jogged downstairs making slightly more noise than a panther. She walked up to the long dining table and sat down; helping herself to food before even saying good morning.

Galadriel stopped chewing her lembas and glared at Tala. She caught the she-elf's gaze.

"Oh! Good morning Lady Galadriel, good morning Lord Celeborn." She greeted them. But Galadriel still seemed unpleased.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why are you not wearing the dress I wanted you to? I had Grian go up especially to pick it out for you, your celebration starts this evening Tala, you know this."

"So, I'll wear it tonight, I'm to go hunting today with Legolas and his brothers, you cannot go hunting in a dress." She said, turning back to her food.

"Well then, maybe you should not go hunting at all." Galadriel said.

Tala froze. Not go hunting?

"Why not?" she asked precariously.

"Tala, you are eighteen years of age, you're a young **_woman_**, your mind should not be on such things."

"I think…I think I can decide that for myself." She said, taking a chance on what she felt was the truth. The confidence in her voice had surprised her.

I have raised you for the past eighteen years and I will continue to do so, as you will follow the orders given to you in my kingdom." Galadriel said, raising her voice.

Tala's lip quivered. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She threw down her napkin and ran from the table. Bursting into the stables, she mounted her horse and crouched low to his mane. Her heels dug deep into the horses' sides and took off, riding to the outskirts of the Galadhrim as swiftly as was possible. The wind stung at her face and her stomach rose to her throat with every bound and jump. Her tears quickly fell away and by the time she reached the palace sentries who were keeping guard at the base of the tree Legolas was staying in, she showed little sign of crying. She dismounted her horse, and walked up to the stairs leading up the trunk of the tree. The guards quickly stopped her.

"I'm sorry young sir, but you cannot pass with out stating your name and business here with The Prince.", stated the first guard.

Tala stepped back and smirked. Indeed, her face was smudged with dirt and her attire did not suggest a woman.

"I am sorry, but I do believe you are mistaken. My name is _Lady_ Daltalwein. And I am here under request of the Prince himself. He has asked me to go hunting with him today."

They burst out into laughter at her.

"To be sure, The Prince is going hunting today, with his brothers of course, but they need not take a scrawny, human **_girl_**. Now, off with you." The second guard scoffed.

In less time than it took them to blink, she had her bow ready with an arrow locked into place. She tightened the string.

"If you doubt my hunting skills, maybe I should prove myself to one of you with the other"-

"Tala!" Legolas called wearily, jogging down the stairway. Within a millisecond, she had her bow aimed at him, but lowered it, when she saw exactly who she was threatening.

She bowed deep and rose.

"Your Highness, would you please be as kind as to tell these guards that I am to accompany you on your venture today?" she requested. Legolas grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said simply, walking past her.

"Excuse me!" her face lost its color and her eyes grew wide. The guards seized her arms and she struggled against them.

"Legolas! Legolas, this is not funny!" she shouted.

"Your highness, what would you have us do with her?"

"Legolas," she growled, "Iire amin"- (when I-)

He turned around and walked back to her, grinning like a cat.

"Come, come. I was only having a bit of fun. Release her." He commanded the guards. She glared at them, and fixed her tunic. Then she glared at Legolas and crossed her arms over her chest.

Tanya nae n'elina..." She said bitterly in Elvish. (That was not funny)

"Yes it was. Now come along, or they'll leave without us." He said turning and walking off.

She jumped onto Snow-Jer and rode around so that she was in front of him and blocking his way.

"We're not going any where until you apologize." She said firmly. Before she could stop him, he'd jumped **_over _**her horse, mounted his and was beside her.

"I apologize. Happy Birthday?" he offered. She faced forward and smiled, satisfied. She dug her heels into Snow-Jer's sides again and they took off swiftly, reaching the waters quickly.

About ½ way into the afternoon, they rested by a large pond surrounded and hidden by ancient willow trees as old as the ground itself. Where the pond met cliff, a terribly tall waterfall stood. The elven brothers were all looking at and comparing their kills. Tala crept away unnoticed to a large boulder at the water's edge. She gathered a few pebbles and started skipping stones. Tala froze as she sensed something.

She was suddenly facing the opposite direction, standing upright, and had an arrow in her bow, the tip only an inch from Legolas' nose. She smiled triumphantly, not moving. Their eyes looked up into each other's and now they were both smiling.

"You've been in this position twice today; let's hope you don't go for a third." She said, then lowered her arm and put her arrow back in her quiver. She sat back down, gathering more stones; he followed suit.

"Honestly, why do you insist upon trying to sneak up on me when you know I can sense you coming?" she asked, skipping a stone. He picked up a stone and threw it three times farther than she had.

"Because one day I'll catch you off guard and you'll be the one with the arrow head in their face." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Testy over the human girl being as quick as you, aren't we?."

"More or less _annoyed_." he chuckled.

"Well it's your own fault." She stated simply, launching another rock into the pool of water.

"Me! What've I done?" he said, innocently.

"You taught me everything, oh wise one." she smirked. He smiled dryly; he loved it when she was cocky. Hated it when she was talking to **him** like that, but he loved it all the same.

"I do **_love_** it when you mock me." He said, the sarcasm all in his words.

"Hey! Long Legs! Tala got more rabbits than you by a quarter of a score and one more deer as well!" called one of his brothers.

"You did not!" he protested, his head wiping around to glare at her in disbelief. She shrugged her shoulders. He immediately sprang up and they sprinted towards the camp.

That evening she sat studying a map of the Misty Mountains, Fanghorn, and Rohan. Something kept pulling her to the heart of Rohan. The candle that produced the only light in the room flickered and she whipped around in her chair to see Legolas walk in. She was in _his_ chamber after all. He had been down on the forest floor, eating a fire cooked meal with his brothers. Tala was in no mood to go back to face Galadriel that night, but she knew her birthday celebration was in only two hours. She would have to go, Legolas would make her.

"Mani naa lle umien?" he asked, walking towards her. (What are you doing?)

"Oh, nothing." She said casually, picking up the map that had fallen to the floor. He looked at it. She noticed he was no longer in his hunting attire, but wore dark silver robes for her gala that night.

"The Misty Mountains? I've been there before, beautiful place. Harsh weather for human skin, though." He said looking down at her warmly. She did her best to smile back. When they said things like that they had no idea how much it hurt. He pulled up a chair beside her and sat.

"Tala," he said softly, "I know you do not wish to go home, but you cannot stay here forever. My brothers and I came all this way strictly for your birthday. Tomorrow, we leave for Mirkwood. Besides, Galadriel does not mean you to be melancholy. She only wishes for your acceptance in the immortal world. By being a daughter of man you've endangered yourself enough, but by acting with your heart, you've" he searched for the right words, "…disrupted our pattern of life, to say the very least," he said with a soft chuckle and a smile. She gave a small laugh, soon followed by a sad smile.

"I wish I could change, I wish I were not a mortal, but an elf, like you and your brothers. But even if I were an elf, I'm afraid I wouldn't make a very good one. I act too free, I scold myself for it often, but yet nothing is corrected. Is it wrong to be one's self, if one's self isn't right?" she asked suddenly.

He cupped her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth over her skin. She felt a spark shoot up her spine.

"Daltalawein, you are a mortal girl, and we all love you just the way you are. You cannot change what has befallen you, but you can decide what to do with the time given unto you. Now come or we shall miss your entire celebration." He said, taking her hand and leading her down where their horses waited.

Whence they got there, she hugged the four elves and thanked them for a wonderful day, then sprinted all the way up to her room, where her maidens helped her with her dress, slippers and hair. She looked up and was amused by what she saw. She looked _pleasing_. Her red wine top was velvet, as was the rest of the dress, and the material just above her chest pooled down a little. The bell sleeves flowed down her arms with grace. The skirt of the dress was in an elegant princess style. Grian stepped in front of her, completing the ensemble with a beautiful, elven crafted crown. Perhaps she **_was_** growing up.

She sat on her windowsill that evening, staring out into the forest. She stared out and looked on longingly upon the Misty Mountains. The last bit of light of the day cast over those peaks made her heart ache even more. She did not belong in the elven world and that feeling was growing stronger with every passing day. That night, at her celebration, she'd been granted one wish, as a gift, from King Celeborn. Immediately she'd known what she'd wanted, but was unsuccessful in verbalizing it. Now, thinking back to that wish, a tear rolled down her cheek. The shed tear reminded her of the evening's previous events. How Legolas had reminded her that she held some worth in this world. How she'd enjoyed dancing at her celebration, how a dress had actually been manageable. She chuckled at the thought. Her wish, her only wish, was to travel to the Rohirrim, to meet others like herself. Other humans.

Her fingers slid over the silver necklace Legolas had given to her when she was only an infant. The chain was thin and silver itself, on it hung a simple elven letter "D", decorated by silver vines wrapping around the initial. Tiny leaves and flowers spurred off of the vines. It had hung rather loose as a child but fit her better now. Small though it was, it was among her most sacred possessions. Seldom had she been seen without it. The necklace itself was said to hold some sort of natural power, though this had never been tested.

But the necklace only served as a reminder of the confusing feelings she'd been getting. She was looking at Legolas, as more than a child would now. And she couldn't shake the thoughts she'd been having of him. When she saw him smile, her breath caught in her throat, when he looked at her in certain ways, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him. Whether or not these feelings were wrong didn't bother her so much as the distraction. And God forbid something **_should_** happen between them. Hell would rise up. It was mad; he was an elf, a prince at that. She was a lowly little mortal, who was only good for getting in the way. She wasn't royalty, she wasn't even of his race, she was an orphaned human who knew nothing of her past and cowardly feared her future.

Daltalawein sighed, tucked the chain back under her night shirt and left her window. She lifted the covers of her bed, climbed in, and then blew out the candle on her night stand. Quickly afterwards she was asleep.


	4. Foolish Waste of a Wish

She sat in her room, sobbing. The tears fell all day long. Her maids tried to coax her to come out, and some begged her to eat, leaving the food outside of her door, but it sat untouched. That night, she sat upright and still, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. She had been sitting next to the bed, crying into the side of it until now. Light was long gone from the sky and bright, pure white stars were starting to peek out in the mass of dark blue. She sighed, slumping her shoulders as she stared out of her window blankly. What was happening? Her whole world seemed to be unraveling. She toyed nervously at her necklace. Suddenly another nock sounded at her door.

"Grian, I asked you not to disturb me any more." She sighed, turning her head to look out her window. Her voice was damp and hoarse.

The door opened slowly anyways.

"Grian…" she sighed irritably, rubbing her forehead, her sinuses were getting to her. She looked up and was most surprised to find not an elf maid, but a prince.

"Legolas, what are you doing here? You should be in Mirkwood by now." She asked, concerned. Tala stood and leaned back against the bed.

Well, I was half way there," He said, following suit. He reached out and gently ran a finger under her necklace, in thought. She put her hand over his.

"And…?" she asked in his native tongue.

He shook his head, and then looked up at her.

"Galadriel told me what you saw. I could not just leave. It was Grian who stopped me though." he said softly. Tala raised an eyebrow and turned to face him.

"You're kidding." She smiled.

"No, really, she rode out to meet me in the woods, told me there was something wrong with you. Barked at me to come back and help."

She chewed her lip in thought, "I just…it's just so confusing, and yet so easily understood. And…I don't even know."

He raised her head, "Lle anta kaim." he told her. (You need sleep)

"No I don't", she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Yes you do." He chuckled. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, he responded by sliding his hands around her upper back. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Stay here, with me. Please." She begged, pulling back and looking into his eyes. Her arms hung at her sides now

"Manka lle merna…" he said softly. (If you wish...)

"Diola lle." (thank you) she said, a small smile playing on her lips. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Tala remembered thinking earlier the night before of how sometimes she longed to touch or kiss him. This was one of those times. She blushed at her secret and bit her lip, looking down.

"Amin hiraetha." She mumbled, blushing and looking down, her arms were now down at her sides. (I am sorry) She leaned back against the bed and he did the same.

"An man?" He asked, looking at her, his brow wrought with confusion. (For what?) He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Amin roo na talka." She murmured. (I should be stronger)

"Lle roo n'adu noa neuh nata!" He spun his whole body in her direction and his voice got stern. (You should not even think such things!)

"But it is true!" Tala trudged away from him over to the window.

"Tala you know it is not!" he scurried over to her. His hand held fast to her upper left arm as he looked her in the eyes and spoke.

"Make no mistake in the words that come from my lips. You are stronger than many grown **_men_** I have seen in my age."

She shoved his hand away, "Well I should certainly hope so; I was raised among immortals. Not that I'm ever good enough for them!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Is that what this is about? That you are mortal and not elda?" (elf)

She didn't answer and her jaw set.

"Because if it is, you know **_nothing_ **of what you speak." His tone inflicted so much disrespect, her jaw fell and she stood there, mouth agape. Suddenly he was **_fighting_** with her?

"Of course I don't…" she shook her head bitterly, arms crossed over her chest. "I'm just a lowly mortal, right? Couldn't possibly know what I'm ever talking about?" she was chocking back sobs now.

"Tala, you know that's not what I meant…"-

"Just go away! Leave me alone!" The tears spilled past her eyes and ran freely down her cheeks.

"Daltalawein, please…"

"Don't…" she sobbed, "Don't…just go." Her shaking body hunched against the wall.

"I can't," Legolas took her up in his arms and laid her on her bed. The aggressive sobs racked through her body, shaking her violently. "I promised you I would stay with you." He sat on the bed beside her, "I'm right here with you and I refuse to leave."

Tala woke up late the next day. She sat up in bed, quickly realizing she was now alone. Her skin felt hot, and tight, because she hadn't bothered to change her clothes the night before. She hadn't really had the chance to…

Last night came flooding back to her with a sigh. Pushing the blankets off of her, she got up. Tala went over to her small basin and splashed her face with the fresh water. Grabbing the small towel beside the basin, she dried her face and hands, and then proceeded to get changed into another pair of leggings and a clean and thin, loose white tunic. She reached her hands over her head and stretched high, only to have her sides suddenly attacked. Trying to get free, Tala shrieked with laughter as she fought.

"Daro Legolas! Saes Daro!" she pleaded (Stop Legolas! Please Stop!). Finally he let her go, but spun her around. A sleepy grin and a soft giggle was his reward as she panted and stared him down, her face no more than two inches from his own. His long fingers brushed the loose hair from her face. Again the longing to touch or kiss him came back to her and she quickly turned around, going over to her mirror. He followed though, coming up behind her and undoing her now frizzy braid as she reached for her brush.

"You stay away from me." She laughed at him, lifting her brush and raking it down through her long, brown hair. Her smile fell as she saw his own flawless blonde locks flowing beside her damaged, rough, dull looking mane in the mirror. She kept her thoughts silent. He noticed anyway.

"What's the matter?" his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Nothing came out of her open mouth at first, but she soon shook it off.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm just tired is all. Yesterday's events truly wore on me."

Quite catching her off guard, his breath suddenly warmed her neck as he leaned down.

"Do not lie to the elda, Tala. You should know better." The joke was harmless, intended to extract a smile. But all she could do with it was shuffle more proof that the beings around her liked to mock her.

Legolas frowned at her being so thoroughly upset.

"Listen, stop thinking like this. It is too beautiful a day to waste within these walls, and unhappy at that."

They'd decided to go to a rather large lake and swim, for the June weather was terribly hot. Tala had kept the light, white shirt and added a pair of breeches. He was only in another pair of short leggings. They climbed up onto a rather large boulder and looked out at the lake, a good twenty feet up.

"It is beautiful today." she said quietly from awe. She pulled her hair back to stop it from whipping in the wind.

"It is." He agreed, staring out at the water. She smiled mischievously as her company was distracted, then without warning pushed him forward and into the water. Immediately, Tala crouched on her knees and peered over the edge, her mouth open in surprise and shock that he had actually lost his footing. He finally broke the surface and she clapped a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing so loudly.

"Daro," he called up to her as he wiped the water from his face and hair, "Tanya nae n'elina!"

"That was just as funny as when you told those guards I didn't know you!" she shouted back down.

"Well, at least I **_apologized_**!" he shouted back up to her. "Amin hiraetha!" she yelled down. He shook his head.

"I will not accept your apology, unless you come down here!"

"You will try to kill me if I do!" she laughed.

"I would do no such thing!" he protested.

"Fine! Watch out!" she shouted, then stood and backed up about fifteen feet. She poised her self, then ran over the edge and went in with a graceful dive. She came up and wiped the water from her eyes. Tala kicked around, trying to keep herself afloat.

"Calm down, your fine," he murmured to her.

She hiccupped, and he chuckled. 'And I told father she would change.' He mused to himself.

"I am sorry." She mumbled

"I was going to do the same to you anyways." He shrugged. They both chuckled, but her mirth soon resided.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Tala?"

"I am nervous to travel to Rohan, I hear voices in my head telling me it was a foolish waste of a wish..." She confessed.

"Tala, had you not asked to travel to Rohan, you would not have learned your past, for that you must be grateful, are you not?"

"Must you always see the good in everything?" she forced a smile.

"Only when you can't."

She looked down and toyed with her necklace.

"I try…But the thought of what I saw…I am frightened of the thought of going back to what she ran from."


End file.
